Better Then Candy
by bloodstainedlove
Summary: Not your normal Akatsuki halloween fic. Deidara learns the meaning of being forgiven, even just on a small scale. A deidara story. no pairs just a heart warming cute gift from me that is better then candy! Oneshot


A treat for all of you that have been waiting so pationtly for my next chapter. this was a school thing that i made into a one shot. Just a cute little thing that sort of wrote its self. not much to say. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Better Then Candy

It was October 30th, just another day at the akatsuki hideout. The 8 mass murderers where sitting in front of the TV, watching Animal Planet. It was Kisame's turn to pick the channel and everyone else was too lazy to get off the couch. Kisame sat on the edge of his chair, watching with bated breath as a shark drew closer to a group of teenagers swimming the intense music started. Closer and closer it swam until BRIIIIING!

The 6ft 5in shark man jumped, looking around franticly to see his fellow criminals laughing. BRIIIING! It sounded again and everyone turned to look at the door, curious who would be calling on them. In retrospect they shouldn't be all that surprised. They do live on the middle of Konoha, one of the biggest villages in all the land. Deidara, a blonde artist with a short temper and a big sense of humor, nodded at him partner, Tobi, a bubbly 'good boy' who reasons for being in the akatsuki was unknown and often pondered, jumped up and walked over to the door, fixing the orange swirled mask that obscured his face completely from view.

Opening the door he greeted the person standing there with a happy hello. Two small children stared back, there wide blue and brown eyes pleading as the held out two small bags, already half filled with candy. Tobi stared at them trying to will them to speak. Deidara appeared behind him and glared down at the children.

"What do you want hm?" he asked.

"Twick or Tweat Mister!" the blue eyed one said. Deidara glanced at what they were wearing. This one had on a pink frilly dress and fairy wings. Her friend had on a dog costume about 2 sizes to big. Glancing up Deidara spotted a pair of concerned looking mothers standing by there gate. Sighing he shook his head.

"We don have anything for-" He was cut of by the brown eyed one.

"Twick or Tweat!" she chirped then looked down at her feet again, blushing.

"No. We don't have any treats. Shoo hm." He waved them away. Both looking very disappointed the walked back to there mother. Deidara watched as they walked away. The blue eyed one sending him tear-filled glances all the way. Shaking his head again he closed the door. Sitting back on the couch he relaxed. He grinned as he thought about those two girls and there silly please for treats. They couldn't be any older the 5. Then he remembered the look on the two girls faces as they walked away and his smile faded. Glancing over at Tobi he frowned. The boy was utterly unaffected. He was staring transfixed as a giant shark dragged a girl under the water. Looking forward he tried and failed to not think about it. Finally getting up he announced that he was going for a walk. The others hardly nodded.

He made his way to the gardens, one of his favorite spots. It was cool so he just wore turtle neck and a scarf, expecting to blend in. He was sadly mistaken. There were people dressed as anything from black cats to zombies to witches and back again. Deciding to ignore this as a strange tradition of the villagers he made his way to the garden. Sitting on a bench that gave him a good view of the autumn trees and the small park that made up the garden in this time of year he watched a group of children take turns on the slide. He had always enjoyed watching them, though not in a creepy sort of way. He found watching the small innocent children calming, a reminder that there was still good in the world. He often drew inspiration for a new drawing or painting from there harmless play and bouncy personalities. Gazing down the line his eyes make contacted with bigger, blue ones. The girl he had turned away, and the reason for his troubles, was starring at him from behind a brown haired boy. He was reminded of her tears as she walked away and he turned away. He watched a bird take flight and land on the top of the monkey bars. Getting up he glanced over at the girl who was still starring at him, a look of curiosity in her eyes instead of the accusation that he found in most. Once there eyes met she grinned. Her smile was wide and forgiving. Deidara couldn't help but smile back then went on to finish his walk, unable to wipe it off.

'Clary! Clary!" he mother called as she watched the pretty man walk away. Grinning to herself, glad he understood, she ran to her mother. Grabbing her hand she skipped home, felling happy and carefree.

It's been 5 days since Halloween and Clary was sitting next the Pati who was showing of her new doll her mother gave her 'just because'. Frowning her looked up at Iruka-sensei as he stood.

"Class is over for the day! Make sure you practice your kuni throwing for the test on Friday!" The class groaned and ran out to get there things from the cubbies. Clary gathered her things and was getting ready to leave with her friends when a small pretty box caught her eye. Picking it up she carefully pulled of the shiny wrapping, folding it and putting it in her pocket. Opening the box her eyes lit up, it was a small shiny stone bird. The small statue was made out of finely carved stone that changed color was the light hit it. Pulling it out by the light gold chain she noticed a note attached. It was written in fine beautiful scripted

Here's Your Treat!

* * *

please review and give me somthing better then candy for this late halloween story! give me your love and i will continue writing! 


End file.
